Speed Run/Shadow Plague
Speed Run Strategy (<350 days, Best 199) by at4545f Translation by Bihapove *This strategy mostly gets a score between 270-330 days for me, but the best score by the original author is 199. Genetic Code * Mad Scientist ** If you're extremely good at multitasking, take Frugal Researcher. ** But seriously, it's almost impossible to collect the bubbles while micromanaging the vampire. * Socially Awkward Bat * Teracyte * Urbophile * Brawler or Harvester Game Mode Speed Run, Shadow Plague I suggest you not play with Fast Forward. Phase 1 - Preparations # Start in China. Zoom in and select the westmost point of China, because we'll need to fly west first. # Immediately evolve Shadow Blessing, Blood Rage, Blood Gift and Dark Cloud. # Start a Blood Rage in China. # Evolve Shadow Trail and Therianthropy. # Wait until China has at least 13M infected population. # Fly to Saudi Arabia. From this point on, make sure you have at least 2 DNA points in hand. Otherwise you may get stuck in a country! # Evolve Corrupted Air. # Evolve Nocturnal, Anaemia, Pallor and Weeping Sores. # Fly to Russia. Phase 2 - Infection In this phase, I will divide what we need to do into 2 parts -- Moving and Evolving. The 2 process should be carried out simultaneously. This means to move according to the Moving section while evolve traits according to the Evolving section as soon as you have enough DNA points. However, keep in mind that you need at least 1 DNA point to activate Vampire Flight! This can be hard to keep up with. Keep practising! Phase 2.1 - Moving # Wait for 1 day after you arrive in Russia (in Phase 1). # Fly to these countries and stay for a certain number of days. (E.g.: Finland(1) means 'Fly to Finland and wait for 1 day. Then continue.'): Finland (1), Sweden(1), Norway(1), Germany(1), Central Europe(2), Italy(1), France(1), Spain(3), UK(1), Iceland(2), Greenland(2). Remember: If you run into a research lab, you'll have to re-activate Blood Rage manually. # Fly to Canada. Wait until Canada has at least 25M infected population. # Fly to these countries: USA(4), Caribbean(1), C. America(1), Brazil(1 or 2), West Africa(1), Central Africa(1). # Fly to Angola. Build a Lair in Angola (You should have evolved Lair by now. See Evolving.) Stay for 3 days. # Fly to these countries: South Africa(1), Botswana(1), Zimbabwe(1), Madagascar(1). # Fly to Australia. Build a Lair in Australia. Stay for 5 days. # Fly to these countries: New Zealand(3), New Guinea(2). # If Indonesia has fewer than 1M infected population, fly to Indonesia and stay for 1 day. # Fly to Philippines. Stay for 2 days and fly to Japan. Then build a Lair in Japan. Phase 2.2 - Evolving # Evolve Hyperdontia and Jugular Bite ASAP. # Evolve Zoonotic Shift, Dog 1, Dog 2, Droplets 1, Wolf 1, Droplets 2, Wolf 2 and Blood 1. # Evolve Travel Speed 1 and 2. # Evolve Blood 2, Fomites 1 and Fomites 2. # Evolve Lair. This is (ideally) supposed to be done before you arrive in Angola. # Evolve Heat Tolerance. # Evolve Vampiric Awakening. This should be done before you build the Australian lair. If you can't, delay the lair. # Evolve Anti-biotic Tolerance. Phase 3 - Enslaving # If no Templar-related news has popped up, simply fly to low-infection-rate countries. This should delay the deployment of Templars, allowing faster infection. # Once the news has popped up, evolve Shadow Slaves, Muscular Hypotrophy and Masticatory Tension. # Go to the WORLD page and check which countries aren't 100% infected yet. If most of them are cold countries, evolve Cold Tolerance and build a lair in a nearby cold country. # Otherwise, fly to the least infected country. Your passive Corrupted Air will chase down the last healthy humans before Templar bases are built. # If, sadly, Templar bases ARE constructed, fly to the bases. I figured it out that infecting the whole nation's population is far easier than attacking the fortresses directly. # Once the last human is infected, sit back and relax. XD Shadow Plague Speed Run Strategy 1 Hello, Risviltsov here! This is the Shadow Plague's Speed Run Guide, for this pesky time-consuming plague. Genetic Code * Mad Scientist * Socially Awkward Bat * Suppression * Extremophile * Berserker Phase 1 - "The Beginning of a Vampiric Era" -Start in Greenland. -Evolve Abilities: * Therianthropy * Blood Rage * Adrenal Surge -Go on a Blood Rage in Greenland -Go to Iceland after killing everyone in Greenland -Use another Blood Rage in Iceland -Evolve Abilities: * Travel Speed 1 * Dark Infiltration -Go to Norway after killing everyone in Iceland -Evolve Shadow Blades. You should be found by Templar Industries by now. Phase 2: "Templar Attack" -Evolve Travel Speed 2 -Attack Templars -Evolve Dark Ritual skills while fighting Templars, and if possible, try to evolve Demonic Fury -After taking down all the Templar bases, go to the Caribbean. -Evolve Abilities: * Lair * Shadow Portal -Place Lairs in: * Caribbean * Turkey * Indonesia -Go back to Caribbean using the Shadow Portals -Start another Blood Rage, and generate 100 DNA points. Phase 3: "Shadow Slavery" -Evolve Symptoms: * Shadow Blessing * Nocturnal * Anaemia * Pallor * Weeping Sores * Hyperdontia * Jugular Bite * Shadow Slaves * Muscular Hypotrophy * Masticatory Tension * Blood Gift -Go to Turkey -Evolve Dark Cloud -Evolve Transmissions: * Air 1 * Air 2 -Once Turkey has been completely infected, go to Indonesia. -Use the Lairs to quickly move to countries with labs, to efficiently destroy labs. -Evolve Transmissions: * Water 1 * Water 2 * Extreme Bioaerosol -If any of the countries your lairs are in are not completely infected, infect them. -Evolve Abilities: * Shadow Trail * Corrupted Air -Evolve Symptoms: * Dark Pustules * Hypersensitivity * Malignant Pigmentation * Latent Adaptation -Go to the following countries while still fighting off labs: * USA * Germany * Brazil * China * Central Africa -If possible, evolve the symptoms: * Blood Sacrifice 1 * Blood Sacrifice 2 -After this, go to any countries that are not completely infected (including completely healthy countries). You should win. This was tested, and took 1092 day'''s. '''Alternatively: follow the guide for the I am you Father achievement for a faster time. I summoned Dracula on MegaBrutal and got under 900 days. ~RC~ 1) start in UK. stay long enough to kill a few people, then fly towards Turkey. (by killing people in Turkey and the UK you destroy those plot-lines so you are guaranteed the document trigger). Put down a lair somewhere good. (If you move on quickly enough you don't really need the stealth talent) 2) After you see the message about the document in the news start the shadow plague and fly around. Put down another good lair. (When I did this I evolved the animal transmissions and the two cheap symptoms from the beginning; having only a small amount of intected in each country was hard to notice even with symptoms so the mutations were helpful and saved DNA) 3) Put down another one or two good lairs and fly back over to Europe until the ominous warning popup. Saving here is a good idea. At this point you should have a modest bank of DNA with most of your toal bankroll spend on lair creation. IMPORTANT NOTE: to summon Dracula you only need lair healing 2, not Dark ritual as well. 4) Once you summon Dracula try to win. Easiest way to win from that point is to go full into blood rage and start massacring people. It's much easier to kill all the Templars quickly with a free vampire. Category:Strategy Category:Shadow Plague Category:Speed Run